


a grandma's (assumed) blessing

by thereisnobearonthisisland



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, dan's really soft for phil, just like me, mentions of the cherry fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnobearonthisisland/pseuds/thereisnobearonthisisland
Summary: based off of a prompt on tumblr: "Whatever, Grandma doesn't even use Instagram, so it's fine."





	a grandma's (assumed) blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtfullightcollection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/gifts).



> i somehow turned something that was meant to be funny into something mildly angsty, so three cheers to that. thank [katie](https://thoughtfullightcollectionii.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for this. she's the loml.

Dan doesn’t usually enjoy early mornings. Every noise reverberates too loudly around the room, every light shines too bright, every brush of air against his bare skin feels too cold. He prefers to stay burrowed beneath a mound of blankets where everything is quiet and dark and warm, and Phil is there to hold him close.

Phil’s holding him close right now, breathing soft puffs into his ear, and he’s somehow managed to drag Dan’s half of these hotel sheets to his own side of the bed. And even though he’s being exposed to all of the early morning elements he _hates_ , Dan’s not all that bothered by them right now. The air on Dan’s bare skin doesn’t feel quite as cold when he’s been exposed to it for hours, the sun bursting through clear panes of window glass isn’t as bright when it’s been gradually waking him up for the past twenty minutes. Phil’s still warm, his arm thrown loosely over Dan’s waist, his cheek pressed flush against the one opposite where Dan’s tucked his head into Phil’s shoulder, and Dan can’t help wanting to snuggle in closer.

He doesn’t, though. Instead, he pushes himself up to rest his head against the backboard, letting Phil’s head slip down to his chest. Beneath him, he feels Phil stir but never fully wake up, and Dan can’t help grinning down at his sleeping boyfriend. Phil is always beautiful, but there’s something about the way the light streaming in through the window in this moment hits his face that makes Dan’s heart thump out an erratic rhythm. He looks angelic, a halo of dust particles from this stuffy room forming around his head, catching just enough light to glitter like a thousand tiny crystals. Purple bruises litter Phil’s ribs, a memento from last night, and Dan just. He bites his lip.

Dan’s not photographer. The only camera he’s ever been remotely talented with is a video camera, and even with that his skills only go so far. Something about the way Phil looks right now, though, makes him wish he was one. He’s itching to get his hands on a camera, to capture the ethereal beauty emanating from Phil’s every pore right now, but he finds himself immensely disappointed. There’s no camera in sight except for the one on his phone, so that will have to do. Blindly, Dan reaches over to the nightstand on his side of the room, feeling for his phone. He can’t bring himself to take his eyes off of Phil. He’s too afraid that if he does, the light and the halo will disappear before he can ever capture it.

After what feels like a decade, Dan’s fingers finally wrap around cool glass and he breathes out a sigh of relief. He brings up the camera as quickly as he can and turns it on to Phil, flipping on the video setting and pressing record. Phil’s still breathing just as softly as he was when Dan woke up, gentle puffs of air now rolling out over Dan’s chest, warming him all the way down to his toes.

And maybe Dan’s voice is too soft when he goes to wake Phil by poking at his cheek, but he’s always been soft for Phil. “Philly. _Philly_ ,” he whispers, his chest soaring when Phil’s eyes finally start to flutter open. The first glimpse of those heterochromatic masterpieces is the only thing that gets him through some days.

Phil tilts his head upwards, grinning softly at first, thinking that this is just Dan waking him up as usual. When he realises there’s a camera trained on his face, however, he throws a hand up, trying desperately to cover the drip of drool that’s dried between the corner of his mouth and his chin. Dan laughs loudly at that - the hyena laugh that sometimes makes him cringe when he watches their videos back, but which Phil always assures him is an endearing quality.  He’s not really sure he buys it, but Phil’s always made the best sales pitches.

Phil groans lowly, and if Dan wasn’t so focused on capturing the light as best as he can with an iPhone camera, that groan could go straight to his dick. He _is_ focused on capturing the beauty of Phil Lester this morning, though, and he hardly even registers that Phil has groaned at all until he feels, more than hears, a grumble of, “ _Turn it off_ ,” moaned straight into his sternum.

Dan giggles, unable to resist bringing his fingers up to card through Phil’s hair. “Good morning to you too, you lump.” He hits the record button again to stop recording and sets his phone back on the nightstand.

“Mm,” Phil hums, pushing up on his elbows so he can press his lips to Dan’s. “You’d better delete that.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

Phil kisses him again, longer this time, sliding his mouth warmly over Dan’s again and again and again until memories of last night rise to the forefront of Dan’s brain and he can’t really think of anything but _Phil_. “Mm.” Phil pulls away, looking Dan straight in the eye with a knowing smirk. “I’m gonna hop in the shower. Would you like to join me?”

Dan squeezes the soft skin around Phil’s hips, where his hands have unconsciously settled themselves. “Why don’t you go get started, and I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Okay,” Phil whispers. He presses one more chaste kiss to Dan’s mouth and slides out of bed, swinging his hips from side to side as he makes his way towards the bathroom. Dan rolls his eyes. As if Phil needs to anything but look at him for Dan to want to conserve water with him. Let alone fuck him.

* * *

Half an hour later, they’re back under the sheets, clothed and warm and blissed out. Phil’s holding his phone loosely in his hand, thumb swiping up and down the glass as he scrolls some kind of social media feed aimlessly. They’re both quiet, not wrapped around each other quite like they were this morning. Now that they’ve been out of the sheets, it’s a bit to hot for them to tangle themselves back up underneath them, but they’re still sat with their arms and legs pressed together.

Dan’s left his phone on the bedside table again, but he’s content enough to watch Phil’s face as he scrolls away on his phone. His eyes light up every time he sees a picture of a dog, and he turns to Dan excitedly to show him. His mouth stretches all the way across his face every time he reads something particularly funny or sweet. Dan’s kind of itching to record him again, to capture yet another moment of Phil just being Phil, but he knows for a fact that his boyfriend still hasn’t seen the clips he uploaded to his Instagram story while Phil got their shower started.

But it’s coming soon - the last two dog pictures Dan’s showed him have been on Instagram - and Dan’s bracing himself for the realisation that he’s added something to his story. He recognises that realisation the moment it happens. Phil’s eyebrows scrunch together, and he taps somewhere towards the top of his screen, and Dan has to bite his lip to stop the giggle that’s threatening to tumble out of his mouth.

 _“Philly._ Philly _.”_

The rest of the video plays out, and then it plays again, and Dan feels like he could burst with laughter. When he looks over at Phil, though, he notices that he’s looking paler than usual, and maybe even tinged with green.

“Phil. Babe, what’s wrong?”

Phil’s silent for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he finally finds his voice. “Dan, you can’t have this on your story. We’re _shirtless_. What if your grandma sees this?”

Dan snorts. “Phil, we’ve been living together for eight years. I think she knows that sometimes we spend time together while we’re shirtless.”

Phil’s eyes are locked on the screen though. He taps it once, holding down to pause the video. “And those?” He points to the screen, where Dan can easily make out the cluster of love bites he left on Phil’s ribs last night, clear as day for anyone to see.

“What, you think she doesn’t know that we have sex sometimes, too? I mean, granted I don’t tell her everything, but it’s not like she never saw all the marks _you_ left on _me_ the first time I came to visit you in Rawtenstall.”

“Dan.”

Dan sighs, turning his head to rest his chin on Phil’s shoulder. “My grandma doesn’t have an Instagram anyways. She wouldn’t even be able to see this, let alone be offended by it.”

“And the fans?”

“What about them? They already think much, much worse of us. This is tame compared to ‘The Cherry Fic.’” Dan presses a light kiss to Phil’s jaw. “If you want me to take it down, I will,” he says softly. It’s just an Insta story. Phil’s worth so much more to him than that.

Phil turns to look at him, letting his nose nuzzle gently against Dan’s. “No,” he says after a moment, “keep it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the The Cherry Fic [here](https://ningen-shi.tumblr.com/post/97907483303/the-cherry-fic/). read at your own risk.
> 
>  
> 
> [like/reblog on tumblr](https://laddyplester.tumblr.com/post/174652001179/off-writing-prompt-whatever-grandma-doesnt/)


End file.
